Empezado de Nuevo
by Hiba Bianchezza
Summary: -no detente, Gliscor.- grito el entrenador de pueblo paleta  y de repente se escuchó un puf….  -¿Quién eres? – dijo aquel que ni siquiera quería acordase
1. Chapter 1

**Empezado de nuevo**

_Beta lector: Wahrheit_

_Los personajes de pokemon le pertenecen a Saotoshi Tajiri._

Era un día hermoso, los Starly cataban como los pokemones pequeños jugaban pero se escuchó un grito.

-no detente, Gliscor.- grito el entrenador de pueblo paleta y de repente se escuchó un puf….

-Ash gritaron sus amigos, ya que el pelinegro había volado por el Giga impacto y dejando atrás todos sus pokemones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- algunos minutos después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hariyama, adonde te vas, pokemon inepto regresa.- dijo el entrenador de Rocavelo, pero fue ignorado.

A ver la tardanza del pokemon, Paul no le quedo remedio de ir a buscarlo, se encontró con el sequito de aquel quien ni siquiera quiere acordase, fue cuando se escucho algo.- Hariyama.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo aquel que ni siquiera quería acordase, quien se le acerco junto con su pokemon.-es tu pokemon, entonces te debo de agradecer por la amabilidad de tu pokemon.-finalizo con una gran sonrisa

Paul se le quedo viendo y cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido.

-Ash, estás bien te buscamos por todas partes.- dijeron sus compañeros de viaje, junto a sus pokemones, pero a verlos se oculto detrás de Hariyama.

Paul.- descerebrados llévense al inútil de su amigo, Hariyama vámonos.-pero fue ignorado de nuevo.- ¿Cómo quieras? Ash te lo regalo, si tanto quiere estar contigo.- dijo aventándole la poké ball e irse de ahí.

Dawn.- ese agrio, de nuevo abandonado a sus pokemones, pero Hariyama ahora está en mejores manos, verdad Ash.- dijo para ver al azabache pero ya no estaba.

Brock.- Dawn, Ash se fue casi de inmediato de Paul y Pikachu esta…

Dawn.- ¿Qué le paso? - dijo preocupada para corre detrás del ex líder de Ciudad plateada.

Brock.- Ash, estaba aterrado a verle y Hariyama le ataco, parece que ha perdido la memoria.- dijo como lo más común del mundo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ algunos días después ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Hariyama, ¿Dónde estás? - dijo el entrenador, mientras caminaba por una especies de ranchos, fue cuando le vio en frente de una casa, donde el chico le sonrió para decirle.- Hariyama, este es tu hogar verdad amigo y creo que este es un adiós, no hay nada mejor que estar en el hogar.- finalizo para tocar la puerta.

-Ash, ¿Hariyama? – dijo sorprendido el chico que abrió.

-buenas tardes, disculpe se encontrada el joven Paul, vengo a entregarle a su pokemon.

-yo soy su hermano mayor y el no está, Ash y los demás, Pikachu o tus otros pokemones.- dijo preocupado.

Ash le sonrió amablemente para dejarle la poké ball con el pokemon adentro en las manos y decirle.- joven, creo que me ha confundido con alguien más, yo no soy ni entrenador o coordinador pokemon, si me disculpa me voy.

Reggie se quedo petrificado por la respuesta, cuando reacciono corrió detrás del pelinegro.

.- Ash, perdone si le he ofendido pero tienes algún lugar donde quedarte.- dijo a alcanzarle.

Ash.-no tengo, y ¿usted es?

.-mi nombre es Reggie y soy un creador pokemon mucho gusto, y te puedo brindar un lugar para descansar, ya sabes por cuidar a Hariyama.

Ash.- muchas gracias, Reggie.- le respondió sonriendo para acompañar al otro en su casa.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.- Mi nuevo hogar

En la mañana siguiente Ash bajo temprano para ver si era de utilidad ya que el joven hermano de Paul, ya se había parado para alimentar a los pokemon.

Ash.- disculpa Reggie-san, te puede ayudar en algo.

Reggie le sonrió y le dijo.- no, ya he terminado pero si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tus memorias regresen.

Ash.- de verdad, muchas gracias Reggie yo no sabía dónde ir.

Reggie.- vayamos adentro, tienes hambre Ash.

Ash.- si

Reggie le paso un plato con cereal y le miraba mientras comía y fue cuando recordó la charla del día anterior.

… flash black…

Ash.- y por cierto como sabe mi nombre

Reggie.-hace un tiempo que te conocí, pero no eres el mismo de ese entonces, pero Ash y porque no te gustan los pokemon.

En la mañana siguiente Ash bajo temprano para ver si era de utilidad ya que el joven hermano de Paul, ya se había parado para alimentar a los pokemon.

Ash.- disculpa Reggie-san, te puede ayudar en algo.

Reggie le sonrió y le dijo.- no, ya he terminado pero si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tus memorias regresen.

Ash.- de verdad, muchas gracias Reggie yo no sabía dónde ir.

Reggie.- vayamos adentro, tienes hambre Ash.

Ash.- si

Reggie le paso un plato con cereal y le miraba mientras comía y fue cuando recordó la charla del día anterior.

… flash black…

Ash.- y por cierto como sabe mi nombre

Reggie.-hace un tiempo que te conocí, pero no eres el mismo de ese entonces, pero Ash y porque no te gustan los pokemon.

Ash.- lo que paso es que no me agraden pero lo que recuerdo es algo confuso.

Reggie.-a que te refieres.

Ash.-en un momento estoy en un pueblo, donde escucho a alguien y me dice que él será el orgullo del pueblo paleta o algo así, es por eso que recuerdo mi nombre pero, después me persiguen algunos pokemon como una parvada de pokemon aves e insectos o soy electrocutado por un Pikachu y también a dos sujetos que recitan un lema algo raro.- dijo preocupado.

Reggie tenía una gotita en la nuca y con una risa nerviosa pensó.- "que clase de viaje había realizado ese chico".

Ash.- Reggie y tu hermano es un entrenador pokemon

Reggie.- si Ash, mi hermano es entrenador y lo conoces hace cuatro meses.

Ahí termino su conversación a escuchar tocar la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.

Reggie.- hola, Brock que te traer por aquí.

Brock.- es que Pikachu vino por este camino y se metió a tu casa.- cuando termino de hablar se escucho un grito por lo cual entraron casi corriendo.

Reggie.- que pasa Ash.- dijo mientras se ponía a su lado.

Ash.- Reggie, que no se me acerque.- dijo con dos lagrimones en los ojos.

Brock.- Ash, es Pikachu tu primer pokemon.

Ash abrazo a Reggie y grito.- eso no es verdad yo no tengo ningún pokemon, por favor bajase de aquí.

Reggie.- Brock llévate a Pikachu afuera, en un momento salgo.- dijo llevándose al azabache a su cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.- cuatro minutos después.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reggie salió y dio un suspiro para caminar hacia una de las cercas donde estaban sus pokemones y dijo.- Brock, Ash perdió la memoria y le tiene fobia a Pikachu, y otros pokemones también piensan que nunca recibió ningún pokemon y carece de ellos, los puedes dejar aquí, pero Pikachu debes de tener cuidado Ash no te debe de ver, al menos hasta que recuerde.- dijo para acariciar al ratón eléctrico.

Brock.- si es así, tal vez tenga que alejarme hasta que me recuerde, Reggie estaré con Down, estaremos en contacto y por cierto Paul creo que viene para acá.- dijo para entregarle las poké bolas e irse.

.-.-.-.-. En un bosque cercano.-.-.-.-.-

Cierto gruño caminaba cerca de su casa, fue cuando vio algunos pokemones familiares y cuando iba a dar la vuelta, un mano se lo impidió.

.- vamos Paul, al menos entra a salúdame hermanito.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Paul.- hola, ya me largo de nuevo

Reggie.- no me digas.- dijo para llevarlo arrastrado dentro de la casa.

Paul.- y porque están los pokemones de Ash aquí.- dijo

Reggie.- y faltan los demás

Paul.- y porque los tienen tu.- dijo con voz seria y fría

Reggie.-pues, Ash vivirá un tiempo con "nosotros".- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Paul.- yo me voy.- dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Reggie.- no puedes irte sin ningún pokemon.- dijo con una sonrisa

Paul.- y donde están.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Reggie sonrió para decir.- en pueblo paleta y dudo mucho que vaya hasta allá por ellos con un torneo cerca verdad.

Paul tenía un tic en la ceja, su hermano si podía ser el demonio en ciertos momentos y dijo algo resinado.- que tengo que hacer

Reggie volvió a sonreír victorioso, aunque lo último que dijo era una vil mentira y su hermano debería de saberlo, acepto y fue cuando le había empezado a .- lo que paso es que no me agraden pero lo que recuerdo es algo confuso.

Reggie.-a que te refieres.

Ash.-en un momento estoy en un pueblo, donde escucho a alguien y me dice que él será el orgullo del pueblo paleta o algo así, es por eso que recuerdo mi nombre pero, después me persiguen algunos pokemon como una parvada de pokemon aves e insectos o soy electrocutado por un Pikachu y también a dos sujetos que recitan un lema algo raro.- dijo preocupado.

Reggie tenía una gotita en la nuca y con una risa nerviosa pensó.- "que clase de viaje había realizado ese chico".

Ash.- Reggie y tu hermano es un entrenador pokemon

Reggie.- si Ash, mi hermano es entrenador y lo conoces hace cuatro meses.

Ahí termino su conversación a escuchar tocar la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.

Reggie.- hola, Brock que te traer por aquí.

Brock.- es que Pikachu vino por este camino y se metió a tu casa.- cuando termino de hablar se escucho un grito por lo cual entraron casi corriendo.

Reggie.- que pasa Ash.- dijo mientras se ponía a su lado.

Ash.- Reggie, que no se me acerque.- dijo con dos lagrimones en los ojos.

Brock.- Ash, es Pikachu tu primer pokemon.

Ash abrazo a Reggie y grito.- eso no es verdad yo no tengo ningún pokemon, por favor bajase de aquí.

Reggie.- Brock llévate a Pikachu afuera, en un momento salgo.- dijo llevándose al azabache a su cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.- cuatro minutos después.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reggie salió y dio un suspiro para caminar hacia una de las cercas donde estaban sus pokemones y dijo.- Brock, Ash perdió la memoria y le tiene fobia a Pikachu, y otros pokemones también piensan que nunca recibió ningún pokemon y carece de ellos, los puedes dejar aquí, pero Pikachu debes de tener cuidado Ash no te debe de ver, al menos hasta que recuerde.- dijo para acariciar al ratón eléctrico.

Brock.- si es así, tal vez tenga que alejarme hasta que me recuerde, Reggie estaré con Down, estaremos en contacto y por cierto Paul creo que viene para acá.- dijo para entregarle las poké bolas e irse.

.-.-.-.-. En un bosque cercano.-.-.-.-.-

Cierto gruño caminaba cerca de su casa, fue cuando vio algunos pokemones familiares y cuando iba a dar la vuelta, un mano se lo impidió.

.- vamos Paul, al menos entra a salúdame hermanito.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Paul.- hola, ya me largo de nuevo

Reggie.- no me digas.- dijo para llevarlo arrastrado dentro de la casa.

Paul.- y porque están los pokemones de Ash aquí.- dijo

Reggie.- y faltan los demás

Paul.- y porque los tienen tu.- dijo con voz seria y fría

Reggie.-pues, Ash vivirá un tiempo con "nosotros".- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Paul.- yo me voy.- dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Reggie.- no puedes irte sin ningún pokemon.- dijo con una sonrisa

Paul.- y donde están.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Reggie sonrió para decir.- en pueblo paleta y dudo mucho que vaya hasta allá por ellos con un torneo cerca verdad.

Paul tenía un tic en la ceja, su hermano si podía ser el demonio en ciertos momentos y dijo algo resinado.- que tengo que hacer

Reggie volvió a sonreír victorioso, aunque lo último que dijo era una vil mentira y su hermano debería de saberlo, acepto y fue cuando le había empezado a contar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- ¿Por qué a mí?

Reggie volvió a sonreír victorioso, para decirle.- Paul, debes de saber que, Ash no tiene memoria y todos sus Pokemon son tuyos y míos por eso te quedaras aquí y convivirás con ellos.

Paul.- Reggie, no me interesan sus patéticos Pokemons y porque está el con nosotros digo, tiene a sus dos amigos.- dijo enojado.

Reggie.- si, pero el únicamente confía en nosotros dos

Paul.- Reggie para eso existen los hospitales o los psiquiátricos.

Reggie.- ya Paul deja de quéjate tanto y ver por Ash ya está la comida, está en el cuarto de huésped y pobre de ti si metes la pata con algún comentario.

Paul.- si lo que tú digas.- dijo sin mucho interés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. En la mañana siguiente.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reggie se había levantado temprano tenía que recibir a cuatro de los Pokemons de Ash y envía al agrio de su hermano para hacer una caminata con el azabache así que tenía que preparar el almuerzo de ambos chicos.

Ash y Paul bajaron por eso de las 9 vieron al patio donde había cinco Pokemons desconocidos para ambos salieron en buscar de Reggie y fue cuando uno de esos Pokemons sele acerco y se puso en frente del azabache.

Ash se arrodillo para acariciarle la cabeza, mientras decía.- Paul es tuyo este Bulbasaur.- finalizo para cárgalo.

Paul dio un largo suspiro para aventarle el muerto a su hermano y dijo lo suficientemente alto.- no, son de mi hermano estos Pokemons.

Reggie escucho eso y solo pudo reír, sin duda su hermano también sabio como fastidiarle y por ello él también lo sería para el.-Ash, tu abuelo quiere hablar contigo y viene con un amigo de la infancia tuyo.

Ash.- ¿mi abuelo?, sabes quién es

Paul.-algo me dice que saldré muy mal parado de aquí.- dijo bajo.

Reggie camino hasta el azabache siendo seguido por un lagarto azul que daba vueltas de este.- oyes Ash por que no vas a recogerlo en el puerto, claro Paul te acompañarla, te puedes llevar a Bulbasaur con ustedes.- dijo sonriendo

Paul.- yo ya decía, voy por Torterra y Reggie me debes una grande.- dijo para adentrase a la casa y Ash también le siguió solo que él fue a comer algo.

.-.-.-.-.-. ¼ de hora después.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Paul caminaba y constantemente contaba ya que cierta compañía le estaba sacado canas verdes por estar preguntándole cada incircuncisa que encontraba en el camino.

Ash venia atrás de Paul con Bulbasaur caminado junto con él y totodlie que se le pego como chinche fue cuando llegaron a un prado donde se detuvieron a comer y el moreno saco a sus Pokemons.

Estuvieron como media hora, fue cuando escucharon un grito.

.- Ash, te encuentras bien.- dijo el castaño cual corrió enfrente del otro.

Ash.- disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?

.- baya ahora si te dio una buena, bueno soy Gary Oak y el profesor Oak es como tu abuelo, prácticamente crecimos juntos.

Ash.- mucho gusto Gary y como me conoces

Gary.- somos algo más que amigos cuando vivíamos en pueblo Paleta, vamos te cuento en camino, el abuelo está en el centro Pokemon.

Y así los tres caminaron al centro Pokemon mientras el castaño narraba una rara historia nada que ver con la realidad.

Ash.- entonces tu… y… yo somos novios.- dijo sumamente apenado y sonrojado.

Paul les vio tenía un tic en la ceja y dio un suspiro enojado para tomar la mano del azabache para decirle.- tonto, todo es una mentida hecha y derecha, para confundirte ya vámonos.

Gary sonrió con burla sin duda hacerle esa broma al menor fue entretenido lástima que estaba ese agrio ahí y fue cuando dijo.- Ash, Paul es tu novio y viven aquí pero se pelearon y te fuiste de su casa.

Paul volteo a ver al llegado de pueblo paleta con claros deseos de matarle pero este ya no estaba y cuando volteo a ver Ash estaba sonrojado y llorado.- y porque lloras tu.- dijo enojado.

Ash bajo la mirada con aun lágrimas y dijo.- en verdad lo siento Paul, yo… olvide nuestra relación.- Paul estaba shockeado sin duda el chico en frente suyo tenia celebro de maní y continuo a escuchar al otro.- y si fuera peor creo que hice algo lo bastante malo como para que no me lo dijeras.- finalizo para hacerse un mar de lágrimas.

Paul sin duda mataría al nieto de ese profesor y ahora que hacia todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a los Pokemons del azabache, bueno en realidad solo agarro a la planta ya que totodlie se le colgó de la cabeza, para sujetar la mano y correr.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4— Empieza mi tormento.

Paul había tomado de la mano al azabache y corrió hasta donde el llegado de pueblo paleta pudo aguantar ya que se tropezó y ambos cayeron.

Paul— estás bien— dijo a levantarse ya que había caído sobre el menor.

Ash— si, Paul— dijo sacudiéndose el polvo— y por cierto en donde estamos

Paul— no estamos lejos de la ciudad, es un parque tonto y…— cuando el entrenador de Roca velo lo noto seguían tomados de la mano y el entrenador de pueblo paleta estaba sonrojado.

Ash— Paul, tú me acompañarías a buscar mis memorias

— Mejor yo te acompaño Ash— dijo el castaño

Paul— a ti te mato yo

Ash— cálmate Paul y por cierto ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos chicos voltearon al cielo

Ash veía una gran mancha naranja, que es acercaba y los otros dos simplemente le abrazaron para aventarse y esquivar una llamarada.

Gary— Charizard espera— dijo el investigador Pokémon, pero fue ignorado.

Charizard no iba a estar feliz hasta que su saludo flameante lograra aceptar.

Paul— Magmortar sal a la batalla— dijo enojado, ya que eso era el colmo de su poca muy poca paciencia que poseía.

Gary— espera Paul ese Pokémon es de…— no pudo seguir a ver al azabache que se abrazó de Paul llorado— esto es serio, sal Blastoise y hidrocañón.

Paul— qué demonios haces investigador de pacotilla— saco otra pokeball y dijo— sal y preséntate a la batalla Torterra planta feroz y Magmortar tumba roca.

Gary— esquivado Blastoise— pero fue muy tarde y su Pokémon quedo fuera de combate.

Charizard esquivo el ataque y ataco con furia dragón a Torterra pensado que llevaba la ventaja, pero no Magmortar absolvió el ataque y Torterra lanzo Roca afilada dejándole en O.K

Ash veía el Pokémon y extrañada menté se le hizo muy familiar, fue cuando llego el profesor Oak casi sin aliento.

Gary— abuelo y cómo demonios dejaste que se fuera Charizard.

Prof. Oak— perdón Gary, es que se salió de su pokeball.

Paul— es suyo es inútil Pokémon— dijo apartándose de Ash quien estaba abrazándole.

Profe— Perdón hijo, es que me distraje y ¿Ash cómo te ha ido?

Ash— bien y ¿Cómo le fue en el viaje?

Prof. Oak— bien Ash, y vayamos al centro Pokémon— dijo para meter a Charizard a su pokeball.

— — — — — — . 10 minutos después— — — — — —

Prof. Oak— ya veo te iras de viaje

Ash— si, para saber mi pasado y entender mis sentimientos de todos esos Pokémons.

Gary— Ash ¿quieres que te acompañe?

— eso no es necesario Gary Oak, mi hermano le acompañara— dijo un feliz criador Pokémon.

Paul— estarás muy loco si, crees que me iré de viaje con él.

Gary— si es así, Paul cuidad bien de Ash, abuelo me voy— dijo riéndose del peli— lila.

Prof. Gary— está cuídate, saluda a todos— le dijo algo feliz.

Paul— ¿Por qué algo me dice que voy a lamentar esto?— dijo bajito.

Ash— dijiste algo Paul— dijo para abrásale de un brazo.

Prof. Oak— Ash, ¿Qué haces?— dijo algo desubicado a verle abrasar así a su rival.

Reggie— ¿Qué esta pasado Paul?— le dijo bajito a su hermano menor.

Ash— ¿Qué dice abuelo Oak?, si Paul es mi novio— dijo haciendo un puchero molesto.

Reggie pestaño un par de veces y los miro— Ash, me prestarías un momento a Paul.

Ash— si está bien— le dijo sonriendo.

— — — — — — En otro lugar con los hermanos—

Reggie— que sucedió Paul, yo que supiera ni tu ni Ash se llevaban bien.

Paul dio un suspiro— ese maldito de Gary Oak, le dijo que yo era su novio y no le puedo quitar esa idea de la cabeza y dices enserio eso del viaje.

Reggie— si, ya les traje sus cosas y algunos Pokémons de Ash para el viaje.

Paul— será un tormento, pasar tiempo con él, me debes una grande hermano.

Reggie— está bien, pero también es para tu bien— dijo para ir con el azabache.

— — — — — .

Habían pasado casi todo el día con el profesor, para irse en la noche donde el más pequeño se quedó dormido y tuvo que ser cargado por el peli— lila, ya que su hermano se fue más temprano.

Ash dormía muy bien a ser trasportado por su rival, fue cuando soñó, algo que le espanto.

Paul a sentir esa incomodidad decidió en despertado— Ash estás bien, despierta o te dejo caer— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ash estaba despertándose cuando en un deje de voz le dijo— Paul no me dejes, como en mí sueño— finalizo para abrázale por el cuello.

Paul—que soñaste torpe— dijo sin posibilidad de bajaron por el agarre del menor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5— Iniciado los celos.

Paul— que soñaste torpe—dijo fastidiado por no poder bajar.

Ash— Paul por favor no me dejes.

Paul tenía un tic en la ceja— ya tarado dime lo que soñaste— grito

— — — — — — — — Flash Black— — — — — — — — — —

En un atardecer naranja, estaba el entrenador de pueblo paleta viendo la sombra de varios Pokémon junto a otro entrenador.

Ash— te enseñarle a no menospreciar a mis Pokémon.

— Ja, di lo que quieras pero aún son patéticos, al igual que su entrenador— le dijo altaneramente.

Ash dio un gruñido enojado para gritare— ya veras

— seguirás llorado o pelearemos inútil.

El azabache grito— o no estoy llorado

— — — — — — .15 minutos después— — — — — —

Ash le pego en el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas viendo sus Pokémon heridos (nota: son sombras).

— — — — — Fin del Flash Back— — — — — — —

Paul dio un suspiro de alivio, el baboso estaba recordado y eso significaba que regresarían sus amados días de soledad.

Ash bajo de la espada del mayor para esconderse en su pecho, donde el peli— lila, iba pero era un iba muy lejano a corresponder el abrazo cuando una luz blanca salió de la mochila del más bajo.

Paul— no otra vez

Ash— Charizard, regresa a tu pokeball por favor

Charizard— Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (te matare)

Ash se hizo a un lado de Paul para tratar de acercase al dragón pero este último lanzo súper calor hacia el entrenador de Rocavelo

Paul, quien salto a un lado para gritar— Torterra preséntate a la batalla.

Charizard— gyaaaaaaaaaa (ya sabía que lo sacarías)

De repente salió otra luz, que inmediatamente ataco.

Paul tenía un tic nervioso sin duda ò el azabache y sus Pokémon atentaban contra su vida y dijo— Torterra regresa, preséntate a la batalla Froslass y atracción.

Charizard— gyaaaaaaaaaa (maldición tenía que ser mujer y mi compañero un tarado) — gruño frustrado.

Ash movía las pokeball como loco buscado las de esos dos o al menos uno que fuera la voz de la razón.

Paul— Froslass usa tú canto helado y termina con esto.

Charizard— Gyaaaaaaaaaa (eso no me hará nada risa malvada wuajajaja)

Paul— ese estúpido Pokémon— dijo molesto ya que solamente congelo a uno que tenía ojos de corazón.

Ash por fin dio con las pokeball y metió a la paleta de hielo, trato a hacer lo mismo con la lagartija naranja pero, este lo esquivo.

Charizard— gyaaaaaaaaaa (ni creas que me vaya a meter con ese soquete cerca de ti)

Ash— Paul que hago no se quiere meter.

Paul— Froslass usa rayo de hielo— dijo pero algo se le adelanto segundos después un Charizard extra crujiente.

Ash se metió al dragón en su pokeball.

Paul— genial, primero tengo que diría contigo y después a soporta a tus inútiles Pokémon para rematar debemos de acampar aquí, se útil y busca algo de leña.

Ash tenía una expresión triste y solo asistió para caminar entre la oscuridad del bosque.

— — — — — —

— sabes deberías de tratare mejor, ahora eres su novio, hasta un bloque de hielo sabe dar más amor que tu— dijo un castaño comiendo algunas galletas que le pertenecían al peli— lila.

Paul— inepto aléjate de esas galletas y hazme un favor llévaselo a sus inútiles amigos— dijo a tratar de irse como siempre pero volteo a ver al azabache hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Gary— Ash, yo ya me iba paz— y se echó a correr antes de ser asesinado.

— — — — — — Con el desafortunado— — — — — —

Ash tomo sus cosas y se echó a correr.

Paul— genial se fue, un estorbo menos— dijo para sacar a sus Pokémon.

Durante casi toda la noche Paul sentía las miradas pesadas de seis de sus Pokémon.

Paul— ahora qué quieren, tontos

Los queridísimos Pokémon del gruñón le veían intensamente y algunos observaban el camino donde huyo el menor entre ellos Torterra.

Cuando el moreno casi conciliaba el sueño escuchó voces diciendo "ve por él, ve por tu novio"

Paul— Que demonios, sal Reggie.

Reggie— oh que aburrido eres Paul, Gary sal.

Paul— también estaba ese descerebrado aquí.

Reggie— si, sino donde estaba el eco sorpresa— dijo un hermano haciendo poses dramáticas.

Reggie— ya Paul ve por Ash, de seguro esta temblado de miedo.

Paul— si tanto te importa deberías ir tú— dijo frunciendo el ceño— ya váyase hay personas que si quieren descansar par de maniáticos.

Gary— vámonos Reggie hay que encontrar a Ash antes que ese tipo— dijo sonriendo para adelantarse

Paul— si ya vallasen quiero descansar.

Reggie— Paul como tu hermano mayor te lo digo, si dejas le dejas ir te arrepentirás— dijo para echarse a correr detrás del castaño.

Paul vio hacia atrás y ahí estaba la rata amarrilla junto a sus Pokémon.

— — — — — — — Con el azabache— — — — — — — —

Ash estaba cerca de un pequeño rio, estaba llorado y junto a él estaba Bulbasaur quien estaba dándole animó como Charizard mientras decía el nombre Paul y una que otra frase.

— ¿Acaso es la voz bobo la que oigo?

— ¿Me habla a mí y no con odio?

— ¡Paren oreja!

— En el viento.

— Y los luceros.

— Inspirando miedo, pues yo soy la reina.

— Trayendo caos donde la paz reina.

— ¡Jessie!

— ¡James!

— ¡Y el guapo Meowth!

— Wooobuffet!

Ash aplaudió y dijo— son payasos de circo o algo así.

Los payasos del equipo Rocket se voltean para decir bajo.

— oyes es realmente el bobo— dijo el peli— azul

Jessie— claro, reconocería al bobo en cualquier parte, además cuantos bobos conoces.

James— pues, no se tu manís pero, yo he conocido a varias personas semejantes a ti.

Meowth— eso no importa hay que robarle sus Pokémon.

Jessie se voltea y grita— bobo entréganos a tu Pikachu y tus demás Pokémon

Ash abraza a Bulbasaur y da pasos hacia atrás con lágrimas en los ojos y les grita— no se los daré.

— Ash… — se escuchó un grito.

Ash volteo para correr hacia el peli— lila— Paul ayúdame.

— Otro bobo— gritaron los tres chiflados.

Paul llego hasta el azabache dijo— payasos que le hicieron, me las pagaran— saco su pokeball

Ash— Paul, Charizard se quedó atrás, ¿Qué algo?

Paul dio un largo suspiro, desgracia cuando lo conoció a él y toda su pandilla— debes de darle una orden, como furia dragón o sofoco.

Ash— Charizard, sofoco— dijo dudoso.

Charizard— gyaaaaaaaaaa— lazo su ataque que mando a volar al equipo Rocket.

Ash— baya Charizard es muy fuerte, no es así Paul.

Paul— sí, lo que digas.

Ash— Paul— dijo para bajar la vista decirle— sin duda te quiero

Paul se sonrojo un poco desvió la mirada, y le tomó la mano para caminar hacia el campamento y recodar su encuentro con ese…


End file.
